User blog:PraYer;-;7/Yaengo, the Fluxborne
Champion } |image = } |title = } |herotype = Skirmisher |alttype = |resource = } |author = Weejoh |changes = 19 / 12 / 17 |attack = } |health = } |spells = } |difficulty = } |hp_base = } |hp_lvl = } |hp5_base = } |hp5_lvl = } |mp_base = } |mp_lvl = } |mp5_base = } |mp5_lvl = } |rangetype = } |range = } |dam_base = } |dam_lvl = } |as_base = } |as_lvl = } |arm_base = } |arm_lvl = } |mr_base = } |mr_lvl = } |ms = }}} Background Yaengo the Fluxborne is a melee skirmisher and mage hybrid that excels at dueling opponents and escaping/turning around tough situations. His kit offers multiple forms of mobility, allowing him to both stick to opponents as well as moving in and out of combat with a single spell-rotation. To counter his hyper-mobility, Yaengo doesn't have access to high, instant burst, instead relying on constant damage and combat-longevity through low cool downs and evasive/defensive abilities. Having access to a multitude of different dashes and blinks, as well as a movement speed steroid, Yaengo is not only super sticky, but also nimble in combat. There is a restriction to each dash however, preventing him from easily accessing all his dashes at once and instead reliant on chaining the set-ups perfectly for maximum mobility and slippery, as well as damage. While using mostly AP scalings, it is important for Yaengo to weave auto-attacks in between his ability rotations. Through his W passive, auto-attacking as much as possible even shreds the strongest tanks, who will have trouble retaliating once Yaengo slips away. This pattern of ability and basic attack weaving causes Yaengo to synergies well with Lich Bane and Nashor's Tooth, as well as Hextech Gunblade for life steal, commonly used by other skirmishers. Instead of making him a standard AD Skirmisher, Yaengo uses AP scaling to rely more on spellcasting as its damage. Because he has access to a lot in his kit, if he were to also have high damage basic attacks, he would be unstoppable in a 1v1-scenario. He is prone to hard CC, if he wasted his W, and if he messes up his ability rotation, he doesn't have basic attacks to seal the deal. This makes him a difficult champion, but low cool downs make sure there is some room for error, as well as granting escape options. Abilities %}} bonus movement speed and his basic attacks deal of the target's max health}} as bonus damage. |targeting = Fluxborne is a Basic Attack Modifier and a on-hit aura effect. |leveling = |range=425 |cooldown = 6 |additional = }} If Radiant Sword hits an enemy with the outer edge of the attack, the target is for 1.5s, reduced to 0.75s if stunned previously within 3 seconds. |description2= Yaengo stabs his sword in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and applying on-hit effects to the first target hit. Yaengo gets the ability to recast Radiant Sword within the next 3 seconds. |description3= Yaengo swings his sword in a cone in the target direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit and applying on-hit effects to the first target hit. Yaengo gets the ability to recast Radiant Sword within the next 3 seconds. |description4= Yaengo dashes 350 units in the target direction, spinning around in an area of effect during the dash, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. |leveling = 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 |cost = 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 |cooldown = 5 |range = 350 |damagetype = magic |targeting = Radiant Sword is a target directed skillshot, with the third strike including a dash. |spelleffects = area-of-effect |spellshield = will block the ability.}} Yaengo projects an energy field in an area around him for 0.25s, absorbing champion-based projectiles caught in the field at the moment of activation and blocking champion melee attacks. If any projectiles are absorbed or a melee attack is blocked, Yaengo gains a shield and can reactivate Arc Field within 2 seconds. |description2= Yaengo fires a blast of Flux in a target direction, dealing damage to enemy units based upon the damage absorbed. If he doesn't discharge after 2 seconds, he is healed instead. |leveling= 60 / 75 / 100 / 135 / 180 |leveling2= 30 / 35 / 40 / 45 / 50 % of the damage absorbed. |cost = 80 |cooldown = 18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 |range = | }} |targeting = Arc Field is a Spell Shield with a skillshot component. |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = *''Discharge'' damage cannot exceed 100% of the damage absorbed, meaning that at 1000 AP and rank 5 Arc Field, Discharge will deal 100% of absorbed damage.}} Yaengo blinks to a target location, disappearing immediately and arriving at the location after a 0.25s delay and then dashing in a target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies he passes through. In the dash direction, unstable plasma pulses in a linear path for 1.5 seconds, enemy units for 2 seconds that pass through it for 40%. |description2=If the dash component hits an enemy champion, the cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds. |leveling= 35 / 55 / 75 / 95 / 115 |cost= 90 / 85 / 80 / 75 / 70 |cooldown= 22 / 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 |range = | }} |targeting = Plasma Echo is a vector-casted area-of-effect dash. |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = *The flat second reduction is calculated after regular CDR. Example 40% CDR at rank 5 E: (14 * 0.6) - 4 = 5.4s}} Yaengo targets an enemy, firing a blast of flux at an enemy, marking them for Fluxborne and causing them to emit an energy field around them with an increased radius. |description3= While inside the area, Yaengo can recast Sprite of Flux to cast Flux Flash, which functions exactly like . |leveling= 6 / 8 / 10 |leveling2= 2 (Static) |cooldown = |range = | }} |targeting = Sprite of Flux is both a point-and-click targeted ability. |spellshield = will block the ability. |additional = *For the sake of consistency, Flux Flash is qualified as an ability, not a summoner spell, meaning it will proc effects like Spellblade after use.}}